The present invention relates a pen/hand torch combination device which combines a pen with a hand torch and is operated to give off light by means of controlling the pen clip.
Regular hand torches are commonly designed for illumination only. These hand torches are commonly big and not convenient for carrying on one's clothes. When not in use, consumers tend to put the hand torches in drawers, cabinets, or anywhere in the house. When one wishes to use the hand torch, one may have to spend a lot of time in finding it out.